Taking Care of Business
}} This is the second quest pertaining to the Thieves Guild, acquired from Brynjolf. Objectives *Locate Brynjolf at the Ragged Flagon *Collect Keerava's debt *Collect Bersi Honey-Hand's debt *Collect Haelga's debt *Return to Brynjolf Walkthrough The Ratway In order to access the Ratway, the Dragonborn needs to find the door to it, which is located on the lower levels of Riften. Once inside, there will be two bandits, Drahff and Hewnon Black-Skeever, who will need to be aggressively dealt with. After this the Dragonborn drops into a room, and must either pick the lock on the door to the left or take the path to the right. Shortly, continuing on the path, the entrance to The Ragged Flagon is found and the player can find Brynjolf conversing at the bar. He will instruct them to collect debts from three business owners in town. If they chooses to ask Brynjolf for advice, he will suggest some alternative ways to collect the debt. Exit the Ragged Flagon by the front door, then go through the second archway on the right wall. Pull the lever to drop the draw bridge across the gap and follow the path to exit The Ratway. Collecting the Debt The Dragonborn may collect the debts in any order, but will quickly discover that none of the business owners are willing to pay up; the Dragonborn may opt to brawl the owner for the money, or negotiate a more peaceful solution using Brynjolf's advice. Additionally, the final business owner may hear about the Dragonborn's activities in advance and decide to pay off their debt immediately, without conflict. Keerava's debt in The Bee and Barb Keerava is the female Argonian behind the counter at The Bee and Barb. Bringing up her debt to her, she tells them to go away, and Brynjolf is not getting anything; the Dragonborn may leave the conversation or choose to brawl her. Talking to Talen-Jei, the male Argonian and Keerava's lover, will reveal information about Keerava's family's farm in Morrowind. Going back to Keerava and threatening to take a visit to her family's farm will convince her to pay the owed gold. Bersi Honey-Hand's debt in The Pawned Prawn Right after entering the Pawned Prawn the Dragonborn will see Bersi Honey-Hand behind the counter greeting them upon entering. Talking to him, and bringing up his debt will result in him getting defensive. He lets his mouth get the better of him. They can either walk away from the conversation, or chose to brawl him for the gold. If they chooses to walk away, they can turn around and start smashing Bersi's beloved Dwarven Urn under the window. After it's destroyed, he will agree to pay. Haelga's debt in Haelga's Bunkhouse When Haelga's Bunkhouse is entered, the Dragonborn will be rudely greeted. Talking to Haelga and bringing up her debt will make her angry. They can either walk away or brawl her. If they chooses to walk away, like the others, Haelga gets bold and tells the Dragonborn she won't pay a single cent. To solve this problem, in the right corner is a statue of Dibella, the goddess which Haelga devoutly worships. Stealing and presenting the statue to her will result in Haelga begging the Dragonborn to not harm the statue and agreeing to pay. Getting back to Brynjolf Once the debts have been collected, the Dragonborn must return to Brynjolf in The Ragged Flagon. He will invite them to follow him to the cistern where the guildmaster Mercer Frey will give the next quest, "Loud and Clear", and welcome the Dragonborn to the guild. Rewards After completing the quest and accepting the follow up, "Loud and Clear", a few perks are gained: *Membership into the Thieves Guild. *Speak with Tonilia in the Ragged Flagon to receive the Thieves Guild Armor. *Tonilia becomes available as a Fence. *If one collects from Haelga last, then one can pick up and keep her unique Haelga's Statue of Dibella after she pays. It will no longer be marked as a Quest Item, so it can freely be stored or sold. Journal Bugs References ru:Надёжная крыша